Heartless Part 1: Broken
by FireTheFoxx
Summary: She knew she had to do something. He said she couldn't, but he never said that she shouldn't try. And that was exactly what she was going to do. Try. And if she couldn't help her, she would see to it that he died too. But she couldn't do that now. She had other matters to worry about. (Updates Random)
1. Alliances

Alliances

Earth Camp

Leader: Slatestar- Dark grey tom with a black layout topped with a lighter grey and lime green eyes

Deputy: Embersky- Grey tabby tom with dark grey paws, chest, and tail and has sparkling midnight blue eyes

Warriors:

Gingerfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat with teal eyes

Cottonheart- Light-grey she-cat with white back, chin, and mark under her ocean blue eyes

Pineclaw- Red-brown tabby tom with grey eyes

Sparrowwing- Brown tom with blue eyes and a long scar on his back

Creamtail- Fluffy white she-cat with light-blue eyes

Nightglow- Jet-black she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Sappaw- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and brown eyes—Cream

Water Camp

Leader: Moonstar- Silver she-cat with grey spots and amber eyes

Deputy: Skyeye- Blue-grey tom with grey eyes

Warriors:

Robinfeather- Brown she-cat with copper underbelly and small black spots with yellowish eyes

Appleleaf- Creamy colored tom with russet stripes and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Copperpaw- Russet she-cat with amber eyes — Sky

Grasspaw- Silver tom with amber eyes — Robin

Mountain-Peak Clan

Leader: Spicestar- Copper furred tom with darker stripes and fiery orange eyes

Deputy: Primrose- Blackish-blue she-cat with greenish-grey eyes

Warriors:

Ashlight- Grey she-cat with darker spots along his neck and has icy blue eyes

(Open for YOU to be part of the Clan!)


	2. Prolouge: Promise

**Hello! I'm actually surprised people found this and was interested in Heartless! Before I reply to reviews, I would like to let you know something important!**

 **So, I'm allowing you viewers to be in this book! Yes, you! All ya need to do is PM me your cat's name, gender, and description. You are allowed to enter 1-2 cats and they will all be in the Mountain-Peak Clan! Forms can be summitted at anytime unless I say otherwise!**

 **Guest: Alright! Hope to see you very soon!**

 **DappledleafTheBootiful: Thank you so much! Well, here's the prologue... I'm hoping the next chapter will be up soon, but it all depends on how much school likes me.**

 **And...the moment you have been waiting for! Enjoy the chapter!**

A young she-cat looked over the clouds. It wasn't meant to be this way. She should be alive still. If she hadn't gone in...

She looked at her light grey paws as she thought about a memory. It was just the two of them, best friends. They would face the world together. Then the battle came, and now she was dead. Dead because she came in to save her friend. Now she would never have a full life. She would never have a mate. No family of her own. She just hoped her sister would carry their family tree onward. She looked up at the starry sky of her new home; the stars themselves. She lived among them. She was one of them. She was a star. After all, that's what happens when you die.

Suddenly, mist came in and blurred her vision. She watched as a brown tabby tom walked towards her. She didn't fear him. She knew who he was. It was her father. Not her's herself, but her friend's. He had died before her best friend really got to know him well. But, being older, she remembered Dustleaf. He was a good tom; would've been a great father.

"Good day, Dustleaf," she spoke to him.

"As to you," Dustleaf responded to the she-cat.

"What brings you to see me? How did you know where I was?"

"I fear for her"

"Who?"

"You know who," he turned away, looking through the clouds at another young she-cat who was slightly younger than herself. Seeing her, the light-grey cat started to feel her eyes water.

"I tried to keep her safe, I swear! I tri-"

Dustleaf interrupted her, "I know, I'm greatful. Thanks to you, she is," he looked into her blue eyes, "But from what's coming up, no one can help her, not even you,"

"What? What would be-"

"Look," he moved his paw through the clouds to make the view clearer. What was revealed shocked her.

Her best friend was there, dead. A tom was walking away from her, looking guilty. Ears flat, he whispered a small 'sorry' towards her friend before disappearing into the shadows.

"B-b-but... he wouldn't! After what she's done for him! Your vision..." she turned to Dustleaf to continue yelling at him, but he was gone. "...is...wrong..." she swallowed.

She knew she had to do something. He said she couldn't, but he never said that she shouldn't try.

And that was exactly what she was going to do.

Try.

And if she couldn't help her, she would see to it that he died too.

But she couldn't do that now.

She had other matters to worry about.

 **I hope you are all okay with cliffhangers, because there's gonna be a lot of those!**

 **Don't forget to submit a cat or too if ya want!**

 **Until next time!**

 **\- Fire**


	3. Lost Prey

**Sorry I took forever to update! Life has been busy but I had the work done so I thought I'd post a little!**

 **SnootSnoot: I'm glad you like it! Don't worry about making designs; if you really want you can tell me the name, personality and stuff and I can find a design for you!**

 **Aaaaand that's it? I hope so! Enjoy the story!**

...

Nimble paws walked across the leaf-littered forest floor. A young tortoiseshell she-cat sniffed the air, and suddenly crouched down. A small rabbit hopped in the distance, unaware of her presence. So she silently moved into a hunters crouch.

 _The camp will be well fed today,_ she thought to herself. She was wrong.

As she was about to pounce, a twig snapped nearby. The rabbit's ears perked up, and it ran into a holly bush. The she-cat whipped her head around and her eyes met another tom's.

"Sparrowwing!" She exclaimed, "You scared it away!"

The tom lifted his paw to lick it, "You should've been quicker, then, and maybe yo-"

"You know I take my time hunting!" She yelled, probably scaring the rest of the prey in the area away.

"I'm just saying," Sparrowwing flatted his ears slightly, "You had a chance to catch it and you missed,"

"Only because you scared it! I'm a good hunter, and you know it! If you weren't walking around with your big bulky paws-" she looked at him, to see he wasn't paying a lot of attention to her, "Sparrowwing!"

But he just moved his eyes up to meet hers, before standing properly, "Whatever you say, Gingerfur,"

Gingerfur rolled her eyes, "Let's just go back to camp with what we caught," she turned her back on the brown tom to collect her previous catches.

Sparrowwing just sighed and said nothing, but helped her gather her prey.

...

 **Until next time!**

 **\- Fire**


	4. Lost in Love

**Hi!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I have news!**

 **So! I started an account on FictionPress! My user there is the same as it is here, by the way. I have two stories on there right now, and I 101% guarantee that the newest one I posted (Shifters)** ** _will_** **be continuously updated! Now I know what you're thinking: "** ** _Fire, you always say that."_** **I know that you are correct, but I promise this time it will be different! It would be great if you check it out!**

 **Alright, number two. I literally never noticed how short the last chapter was. If/when I update this again, I will make sure it is much longer. I already had this potion written, so I am super sorry if it's also short!**

 **Last thing: I will work on reviews on the next update, as I am really busy at the moment!**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as the pair returned to their campsite, a light grey cat with ocean blue eyes trotted up to Gingerfur.  
"Heya, Ginge!" She called out to her friend as the tortoiseshell placed her prey in a pile, "How was hunting?"  
"Don't wanna talk about it." she said, walking to her den, hoping for privacy.  
"Is something wrong?" The she-cat continued to follow Gingerfur, but her voice was lower than previously, "Did _he_ criticize you again?"  
"I said I don't want to talk about it." she lied, plopping on her nest. Of course she wanted to talk about the hunt… and about Sparrowwing, but she liked to appear self-confident… for the most part, anyways. She longed to be something she was not.

The moss outline of her nest was comforting, despite it being many moons old. It still smelled faintly like her mother, Dawnsun, who passed away multiple seasons ago. She breathed in her stale scent as the grey cat laid next to her.  
"You know, you can tell me anything." she said, "I'm your best friend; you can trust me with anything you have to say. I thought you knew this."  
Gingerfur sighed, "I know, Cottonheart." she looked at Cottonheart, and told her how Sparrowwing said she was slow as hunting.  
She knew it didn't seem like to big of a deal, but to her it was. After her parents died, Gingerfur found only Cottonheart to be her friend. The only cat she could trust in. Cottonheart understood her. She knew how sensitive Gingerfur had grown, even if she didn't dare to show it, and she listened carefully to her. She never wanted to lose her. She wouldn't know what she would do without her best friend.

Too focused on herself to notice anything else, neither warrior had sensed when another she-cat walked in. The newcomer's fluffy tail flicked back and forth as she spoke.  
"Oh Gingerfur… poor Gingerfur." she said, her tone teasing. "Always taking everything _literally_. You have to let Sparrowwing go. Everyone knows he doesn't care for you."  
"Back off, Creamtail." Cottonheart growled at the fluffy she-cat. "This is none of your business."  
"Whatever you say, sis." Creamtail muttered as she walked out of the den. "But what I say is true, and you both know it."  
Gingerfur swallowed. She could always count on Cottonhearts's littermate to constantly bring her down into the dirtplace. She thought about how different the two were. Cottonheart was definitely more caring than her sister.

It wasn't a surprise that the lighter-blue-eyed cat was trying to get Gingerfur to back off of Sparrowwing. Anyone could tell that Creamtail also had feelings for him. But unlike Gingerfur, she hadn't known the stubborn tom _nearly_ as long. Miss Fluffy Tail wasn't the one who found him lost and abandoned by his family, nor took him to the camp to become a fighter.

Actually, now that the tortoiseshell thought about it, she remembered how close they used to be…

"Don't mind my sister, Gingerfur." Cottonheart interrupted her thoughts with a small growl. "She's just jealous that you spent time with him."  
"Heh, yea," she responded weakly before resting her muzzle on her paws. "I guess."  
Cottonheart turned away from her friend, "Come on, your probably hungry from hunting. You deserve something to eat, too." She flicked her tail towards the den exit, "Let's go get some prey!"  
Gingerfur smiled. "Okay." She weakly stood and walked out with Cottonheart. Maybe Creamtail just hated her in general. Maybe she was jealous that Cottonheart hung out with her more often. It could be anything, and trying to steal Sparrow from her was just a guess. A hunch. It's too stupid to fight over a guy anyways.  
Right?

* * *

 **Until I get a good sign-off, here's me saying goodbye!**

 **—** **Fire**


End file.
